True Love
by DemonGoddes
Summary: *Ch.2(final chapter)up!*Bloodberry can't decide who she loves. Is it Otaru? Or is it Akashi?Akashi loves Bloodberry...but does Bloodberry love him?well that depends on review if I make it O/B or A/B....if anyone reads....
1. Default Chapter

True Love  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: i don't own Saber Marionette (which I did though) nor claim to.  
-Well I'm a Bloodberry fan. I love Bloodberry! It's just so sad to see her cry in Saber Marionette J to X *sniffle* anyway,I KNOW Otaru loves Lime. Like c'mon! They made it SO obvious! So therefore like I like Lime,I'm probably making this A/B. Akashi is just so cool,he's strong,looks like Otaru only cuter and he trully loves Bloodberry...well that depends on review if I make it O/B or A/B....if anyone reads i....  
--------------------  
  
Bloodberry wasn't sleepy and she didn' think she'd get any sleep this night either.  
  
She slowly got up from her bed,and went outside.  
  
"Why can't I be freed from this nightmare?," Bloodberry wondered.  
  
A cold,but refreshing breeze shook her hair gently.  
  
"Oh,Akashi...I am so confused..but if I love Otaru,then why am I here?,"  
  
"But you love me,and I never felt this way...I never felt loved...But I don't know if I love you...I feel as if I was betraying Otaru...but I never got his attention...the attention I needed...I got it from Akashi...." she said.  
  
Bloodberry was confused,she did not know who to love,she did not know who she loved.  
  
Damn it! Why the hell do I feel this way?, she asked herself.  
  
She punched the wall a couple of times.  
  
Bloodberry cried,her head against the cold wet tent.  
  
"I hate this...,"   
  
She felt a soft hand land on her right shoulder.  
  
"Bloodberry,if you want to go back to Otaru,I-I wont stand in your way...," said Akashi from behind.  
  
"Oh Akashi,I couldnt," Bloodberry replied.  
  
"I wont stand in your way because it's what you want.Otaru came here yesterday,he-he was worried about you. That guy does trully care for you.You werent around so he left,but...," Akashi paused.  
  
He looked at Bloodberry's silhouette,how perfect it seemed against the moon. 

look at what you're letting go... he thought.  
  
"Oh Akashi,I'm so confused,I love you but I still...feel something for Otaru... I don't know if its love,but I just can't get him out of my head," Bloodberry said frustrated.  
  
"Go to him," Akashi told her.

"Akashi,I promise I will come back!," with that,Bloodberry ran home,to her once love Otaru.  
------  
End  
---------  
Hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me if you like it,if you hate it or I get more than one flame,I will take it off...just tell me if I should make it A/B or O/B.  
D.G~  
  



	2. Chapter 2

True Love  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: i don't own Saber Marionette (wish I did!) nor claim to.  
-Okay since I'm a Akashi/Bloodberry fan,and since most of the reviews asked for A/B THIS WILL BE AKASHI/BLOODBERRY!!UNDERSTAND!?so SHOO all you o/b....  
--------------------  
Bloodberry ran anxiously to her once called home,where she thought,Lime,Otaru and Cherry would be.  
  
As she slid the door open,she called out "hey I'm back".  
  
But to her surprise,no one was inside.  
  
Bloodberry looked around,and stepped inside "their" room,she found nothing.  
  
Saddened because they weren't there,she turned and went back outside,were she leaned against the wall to wait for them.  
  
Hours passed by and finnally,she heard the familiar "click clack" of Lime's shoes.  
  
She raised her head,and saw her,Otaru and Cherry far away,they seemed to be very happy.  
  
Cherry was laughing,with that graceful yet annoying laugh of hers.  
  
Lime was quiet,and she seemed to be looking down at her shoes as she moved her legs and took each step.  
  
And there was Otaru,who was smiling back at Cherry laughing with her.  
  
I don't belong here, where the thoughts that inmediatly ran through Bloodberry's mind.  
  
Bloodberry had the strange desire to run away,yet her legs didn't respond to her thoughts.  
  
Her eyes were fixated on Otaru.  
  
"Bloodberry?!," she heard him say in a surprised tone.  
  
Cherry just gasped,and Lime instantly ran to her.  
  
"Bloodberry you're back! you're back you're back!," Lime kept repeating.  
  
"Oh,h-hey kiddo," Bloodberry said to her,patting her back.  
  
Lime looked at Bloodberry's clothing.  
  
Black lycras that only reached above her knees,and a white shirt that looked like a man's.  
  
The first three buttons were unbottoned,and the rest were,her reddish "spiky" hair was not in the usual ponytail.  
  
Instead of the dark red lipstick she used,now she had none,only a transparent one that made her lips shiny.  
  
"Eh? Bloodberry what happened with your clothes?," she asked.  
  
"Um,O-Otaru could I...talk to you...uh alone?," she said,the last part almost in a whisper,as she eyed Cherry,who instantly went crazy.  
  
"No no no! I will NOT allow you to be alone with Master Otaru!," Bloodbery felt very incomodated.  
  
"I need to SPEAK with him!ALONE!," Bloodberry said angrily.  
  
"No! Ok!But only if I'm there by his side!," Cherry said,raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh FINE! then!," Bloodberry turned to Lime.  
  
Lime left,and went inside the house I wonder whats they're talking about...,  
  
"Bloodberry,w-wow...We've all missed you so much...," he said,blusing,as he looked at her.  
  
Bloodberry smiled,"ahh anyway,uh I just came to well to," she looked at his eyes,so breath taking.  
  
"Yes?," Otaru waited.  
  
Cherry,looking at Bloodberry still,had a feeling whatever she was going to say weren't going to be such good news.  
  
"I,Otaru,I came to say go-" suddenly a loud racked of pottery crashing into the floor and braking interrumpted her.  
  
Cherry inmediatly took a look at what happened,and when she did,a scream that Bloodberry could swear reached all Terra II was heard.  
  
Otaru didn't hear the rest,he just ran up inside the house,"Lime! Look at what you did! You know how important these are to us! How are we going to eat now?," he said in an angry,annoyed voice.  
  
Bloodberry sighed,and took three steps,then looked at the three,Lime saying she was sorry,Otaru with his annoyed yet cute look,and Cherry with her still horrified look.  
  
She frowned,I definetly don't belong here, she sighed once again,Otaru didnt even listen to me,why did I ever come all the way here for him? she kicked small rock,and when she started having the feeling of tears forming in her eyes,she ran away,ran back to Akashi.  
  
Unbeknowst to her,Lime had noticed,and she,totally ignoring Otaru,ran behind her.  
  
Otaru ran behind Lime,yelling to her to get back.  
  
Lime still followed Bloodberry,who was further away from her.  
  
Upon arrival to the circus,Bloodberry made her way to Akashi's tent.  
  
She didnt even bother with knocking,she just threw herself in,which surprised Akashi.  
  
"Bloodberry?," he came up to her and gave her a comforting hug,then lifted her head.  
  
"Akashi,Akashi,how can I mean so much to you,if I'm after all,just a marionette?," she asked outloud.  
  
"Bloodberry,I dont care what you are or who you are, all I know is that I love you. I love you since the first time I saw you.You're all I think about when I wake up,when I dream,it's you who's there," Akashi said only for him and her to hear.  
  
"Oh,Akashi I've been such a fool...," Bloodberry said between sobs.  
  
Akashi pulled Bloodberry's body unto his,and Bloodberry laid her head on Akashi's chest.  
  
Bloodberry felt herself blush,and then looked up at Akashi.  
  
"How could it take me so much time to realize this...," she said.  
  
Akashi looked at her,wiped away some of her tears and then asked: "Realize what?,"  
  
Bloodberry smiled,"Realize,that I love you,"  
  
After these words,this marionette and human shared their first true kiss.  
  
It was True Love.  
  
---------  
The End!  
_---------  
Hope you enjoyed this fic! I did very much!A/B 4 eva!


End file.
